Aisha meets him
by Kataryl
Summary: Aisha finds out she has a brothe rand trys to fig out why she didn't know please review she meets him in chapter two 2
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Gene what are you doin down there?" hollered jim while going down the blacked out ships corridor as he came down to storage. "HEY JIM!!!!!!!" screamed Aisha as she pounced out of her room onto him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! god why do you do that to me all the time, are u tryin to kill me or what!!!!!!" screamed jim after he put away his new pistol he had got from gene for his Birthday. " why do you have to be such a brat all the time!!!! I'm just tryin to get u ready to go to the battle I set you up on!!!!!!" said Aisha as she walked down the dark hall with Jim. "YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Jim. "I just planned a battle for u when we go to blue heaven. I ought to kill you right here and let you die in your own blood. "Go ahead shoot me then if you hate me so much " screamed Aisha. "fine I will!!! just stand still and I will then!!!!" hollered Jim. 

Gene finally decides to come back from storage to see the fight goin on between Jim and Aisha he stands at the side staring with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Jim Go ahead…"hollered Gene winking to aisha with out letting Jim see it. Aishia winked back to him. Jim pulls the trigger to hear a loud crack and boom then looks to Aisha to see the results, Aisha lays on the floor twitching. "Oh god They'll kill me if they find out that I killed their former commander… what'll I do oh god oh god oh god!!!!" Jim finds himself screaming. Jim looks over at gene to see him laughing at him. "you!!! Its all your fault you told me to you son of a----" screams Jim as he is cut off by a familiar snickering. He looks down to see Aisha bust out laughing… "Why you little insignificant useless little fur ball I ought to---" he's cut off again by Aisha. " you ought to what shoot me" she stops to bust out laughing and finally catch herself then finishes off "again!!!!!!" she stops to bust out laughing again. "you little buttholes you gave me blanks" screams Jim as he throws down his pistol to only cause it to fire at the shock of being thrown down and scare the crap out of himself again. He stomps back down the now lit corridor and locks himself in his room. "Hey Gene maybe we were a little harsh on him" mumbles Aisha as she catches her breath from laughing. "yeah maybe we were a little harsh on him… huh I never knew he had that kind of vocabulary!" says Gene as he walks down the corridor with Aisha. "Hey were is Melfina I haven't seen her all morning I wonder were she could be" says Aisha kind of loud. "I think she's in the kitchen making breakfast." says Gene. "How long till we dock?" says Aisha. "I think it'll be a hour or so" says Gene the ship's speaker systems then crackle to life "gene this is Suzuka we seem to be approaching a large battle ship." the speakers then crackle off. "I'll be right there Suzuka" says Gene through the speaker system. " I'm comin to." hollers Aisha down the corridor. 

When they get to the bridge they find Suzuka and Melfina staring at the large battle cruiser coming right at them.

"what the hell are they doin I know they see us" says Gene through clenched teeth. "I regonize that ship that's my old battle cruiser.!!!!" hollers Aisha. "Well they're just as ignorant as you Aisha! Now shut up and help me get out of the way darnit!!!!!" screams Gene. "well excuse me mr. I'm so great and tolerant you're the one that tried to insist on giving him the loaded ones!!!" Aisha hollered back. "fine I'll apologize and please help!!! Pleaded Gene. "oh ok fine I will… but don't expect me to forget you owe me one!!" said Aisha casually. "were finally docking it's about time!!!" said Aisha 


	2. Who are you?

I hope you liked the first chapter. It may not be that great but it's my first one so read and enjoy!!!!!!!!

"Well that was a long docking. I wonder why it took so long. Hey gene u might want to come look at this Aisha, Suzuka,Melfina, you to the ship that tried to ram us clipped our engine cone no wonder it took so long to dock!!!" said jim as he checked the ship for more damage as the others got off. "hey Jim bang bang ha ha ha that was funny as crap…" teased Aisha as they got off. "hey there's that ship that clipped us and they think we did it, they're the ones that tried to ram us!!!!!!!!" sneered Gene. "Hey they have a new commander!!!" growled Aisha. "I'm goin to check him out be back meet y'all at the resturant . ok? By!!!" yelled Aisha as she sprinted over to the battle cruiser. 

This is where I come in in the story as her brother…

"who are you I demand to know your name!!!" hissed Aisha at me. "I am the new commander on this ship and I believe you were the former commander, Am I correct…" I said flatly. "yes I was are you going to rub it in my face or are you going to tell me you're name???" she hissed again. "it is Gundger 7 and what is yours again I believe I forgot it…" I said in a formal tone. "I'm Aisha MEOW how could you forget it!!" said Aisha sadly. "did you say Aisha!!!!" I then calmed down and told the workers that they were dismissed. "yes is that of importance to you???" said Aisha in a questionable voice. "do you know who I am!!!" I said in an excited voice. "um yeah you just told me your name" she said not very amused. "I'm your brother did you even know you had a brother???" I said. "stop playin I have no brother never in my life I think MEOW!!!!!!! I'm confused…" said Aisha in a weird tone of voice. "were do you have to meet your friends???" I said in a enthusiastic voice. "I have to meet them at a resturant soon." said Aisha slowly. "Then I'll go to and you'll introduce me right???" I said. "I guess I will" said Aisha as she walked with me along the street to the resturant.

The next scene is at the resturant were she introduces me to her crew.

"who's that?!?!?!?!" blurted out gene loudly. Oh great another c'tarl c'tarl to deal with!!!" grumbled jim angrily. "you want to say that again!!!!!!!!" hissed Aisha and I in a threatening voice. "GGEEEZZZ!!!!!! Don't kill me for it!!!" hollered jim drawing unwanted attention at the same time. "oh and I would have introduced him if you would have shut up jim!!!" growled Aisha. I was studying jim closely while they were fighting about introducing me. "just introduce us already" said gene in an aggravated tone.

"this is the new commander of the fleet and his name is gundger 7 plus he's my brother!!!" said Aisha as she was cut off by jim. "thanks!!! you invited the c'tarl c'tarl @$#%#$! that tried to kill u---" jim was cut off and on the ground clenching his face before he could finish. "that's what happens to people who talk about my race like that" I said to him after spiting on him. "if you want to contiune to live get away from jim right now!!!!!!!" hollered Gene gripping the castor with a #4 loaded in it. "go ahead and shoot me just let me die in my own blood, try it!!!!" I said snarling at the same time. "don't get mad kitty" teased gene. "FEEL THE PAIN!!!!!" I hollered at him poucning straight for his face. Aisha had a flash back to were she was in the ship and remembered the trick she played on jim and remembered how he said that it would come back to haunt her. she came back to her mind when she heard it!!!

CLICKKHAWWWWW

The caster gun went off and the #4 fired 

"WHA?!?!?!" hollered Gene as I fought out of the suction of the #4's power. "thought you could get rid of me that easily did you ? Well you've got another thing comin!!!" I hollered and slit his cloak in two and created a long gash across his chest and at the same time crushing his caster gun under my feet. "stop!!!!!!!!" hollered Aisha. "WHA!!!" I hollered and then blacked out. 

"what happened, why am I strapped down to this table?" I said surprised and dazed. "you you're alright" Said Aisha concerned. Yeah what do you think?" I said. "I thought you were dead, you were shot with a #4 caster shell" said Aisha. What's he doing with that machine?" I said unsettled. "he's taking a biological dna sample to study." said Aisha. "god that'll hurt" I said. "I hope so!!!" said gene by my side. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed and flinched to the side to try to stop the pain. "all done" said gene smiling. "Why did you do that? I said rubbing my side trying to num the pain. "you survived a #4 caster shell that's got to be impossible" gene said. "I'll deal with you tomorrow and it's late I'll go to bed now, got any broken in beds?" I asked. "You can sleep in mine" said Aisha not hesitating . "Thanks" I said. "I'll sleep on the floor anyway tonight!!!" Aisha said quickly. That morning I found aisha curled up by my side in the morning. "hey gene!!!" I hollered down the corridor. "what do you want gundger?" he yelled back. "I snuck out last night to get some supplies for a present for you!!!" I said skittishly watching his hand with the throwing knife in it. "what is it" he grumbled tracing the gash across his chest with the knife. "I made you a new caster gun it's engraved, gold plated, and the steel is blued and the engravings I did my self with my claws, I made it my self last night!!!" I said hoping he would like it. "nice craftsmanship" he said approvingly. "What did you really want my DNA for?" I said hoping for an answer. "I was going to alter mine to strengthen myself, take it back" he said flatly. "thanks" I said. "you ready for the resturant? I said. "fine" he said. 

Just then melfina walked in. "whats that gene" she said sweetly. "oh that, it's a new caster gun gundger made" he said glancing at me grinning. "Hey lets go to that resturant now" I said getting ready.


End file.
